<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with Me by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864425">Dance with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mar’i gets invited to a masquerade ball on New Year’s Eve.  When she goes she meets you, a mysterious stranger that makes her night ten times more enjoyable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mar'i Grayson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom was filled with a sea of masked people.  Mar’i Grayson fiddled with the skirt of her dark purple gown.  The people before her were all amongst her age, dancing and laughing with one another as they sipped from champagne chutes.  A waiter passed her and she grabbed one off the tray and made her way deeper into the room.</p><p>She wondered briefly if her father or her uncles had done this when they were her age.  The masquerade was held every New Year’s Eve at a random location around Gotham.  Only the elite receive invitations and she shouldn’t have been surprised being the daughter of the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.  But when that envelope was handed to her she had stared at it for a solid minute wondering why her.</p><p>Now she was here trying to figure out who she knew and who she didn’t, wondering if she should have just stayed home with her parents and younger brother watching the ball drop as she always did.  Her mother had been excited to help her find a dress and a mask and her father had told her that she shouldn’t feel obligated to stay or go, that the choice was entirely her own.</p><p>Mar’i had decided that she didn’t want to look back on this time in her life and regret the choices that she didn’t take.  So she had come and butterflies filled her stomach.  People turned to look at her as she moved deeper into the room, a few people asking her to dance.  She accepted the offers and waltzed with the strangers before making her way to a wall to hide for a while.</p><p>“Having fun?”  A voice beside her asked.</p><p>She turned and saw you standing there, a grin on your face, a black and silver mask hiding half your face.  “I think I’m a little too nervous to be having fun,” she admitted with a laugh.  “I don’t normally come to functions like this.”</p><p>“Neither do I,” you said as you leaned back against the wall, crossing your arms over your chest.  “But something told me that I should come tonight.”  You looked at her, a smirk on your face.  “And what brings you here?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to look back and regret not doing things like this,” she told you.  “I’m–”</p><p>You held up a hand, “No names, let’s keep it mysterious.”</p><p>She smiled at you, “All right.”  She hesitated and then said, “Would you like to dance with me?”</p><p>You held out your hand to her and said, “I would love to.”  The two of you walked out onto the dancefloor right as a new song started.  It was dark, haunting, and mysterious.  It sent a thrill through Mar’i as she danced with you.</p><p>The two of you danced through several more songs together, you held her close as the music continued to play.  Before either one of you knew it the announcer came over and said that midnight was only a few short minutes away.  Mar’i could hardly believe that the evening was almost over, it felt like it had only just begun.</p><p>She looked at you and saw that you were watching the clock and looking pensive.  She wanted to ask what was going on inside your head, but she bit her lip and also turned back to the clock.  People began the count down as soon as the thirty-second mark hit.</p><p>“TEN!”</p><p>“NINE!”</p><p>“EIGHT!”</p><p>“SEVEN”  The numbers were echoing in Mar’i’s head.</p><p>“SIX!”  She held her breath as you turned her towards you.</p><p>“FIVE!”  You were leaning down towards her now.</p><p>“FOUR!”  Her eyes closed, waiting for the moment to come.</p><p>“THREE!”  Her heartfelt like it was going to pound its way out of her chest.</p><p>“TWO!”  You held her a bit tighter.</p><p>“ONE!”  Your lips slanted over hers and she gripped you tightly.</p><p>“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”  She didn’t care as she was lost in the feeling of your lips on hers.</p><p>It ended too quickly though, as you pulled away and gently released her.  “I have to go, Princess,” you gave her a smile that looked a little sad.  You kissed her one last time not wanting it to be over yet.</p><p>Then you were disappearing through the crowd.  Mar’i stood there staring after you feeling like her head was spinning just a little.  She wondered who you were and if she would ever get to see you again.</p><p>When she made her way home her parents were still up waiting to see how her evening had gone.  Mar’i had smiled and said she had had a wonderful evening, but that she was tired and would tell them more about it in the morning.</p><p>As she laid in bed her mind drifted back to you, and when she went to sleep her dreams were yet again filled with images of you and she could have sworn she felt your arms around her.  But when she woke in the morning she was alone and you were nothing but a dream from one of the best nights of her life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like more parts, please let me know.  As of right now, this will only be a one-shot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>